A Night By The Docks
by freckles260
Summary: When Tooru says goodbye to Chizuru her heart is broken. But there is one person who knows exactly how to comfort her. And he has been waiting for his moment since childhood. LEMON RyuuXChrizu Ons Shot


**This Story is based on Kimini ni Todoke, which I do not own the story or characters too. This is for enjoyment purposes only.**

**Feel free to PM me with grammar/spelling problems, I am only human, Comments are welcome.**

**This story takes place at the end of Episode 21 of the Anime series.**

**Extreme LEMON – IF YOU ARE UNDER 16 HIT THE BACK BUTTON.**

**Here it goes, enjoy~=)**

RYUU POV

_For as long as I could remember I had always been putting her feelings before mine. I had known her forever, she told me all her secrets; beat me up when she was mad, cried in front of me when she was sad._

_When she stopped talking to me, I couldn't stand it. I knew her turmoil. She loved my brother. It boiled my blood, but I knew it was true, so did he. I watched her heart crack when Tooru announced he was engaged. I wanted more than anything to hold her and tell her I would never break her heart like he would. I wanted to tell her I didn't see her as a sister as Tooru always had._

_For her own good I asked nii-san to come back and say goodbye to her. Tell her how he felt about her. I needed her to have the closure she needed. If not, her sadness would most likely start making me go crazy as well. When Chizu isn't herself its hard for me to be myself._

_Tooru gave me the words I needed. "You are a better match for her than me" words I had always known in my heart, but my nii-san was right, neither of us was very clever. Chizu has always had a hard time deciding what feelings are real, just as I have always had a hard time expressing mine._

_I know where she is. I always do. It's like I have Chizu sonar, and I can always find her. I'm so close I can feel her, the ocean, and those docks. The last place we were all together before brother went off to college. I know she is there._

_On the verge of crying no less. I hope she talks to me._

"Shall I comfort you?"

"Didn't I tell you not to talk to me?"

"Then I'll shut up."

_Don't look at her! She has to break, not you, be the man, it's the only way. Chizu needs me here; I just have to wait until she is ready._

"Gomen. I didn't really mean that. And, gomen for not wishing you happy birthday."

"It's okay, I really liked your present. You are the only one who remembered anyway."

"Ryuu, I know you called Tooru. Thank you. It made me really happy. Maybe I wanted my love for him to stay a secret, even from myself, maybe I only saw him as an older brother after all"

"No. I know you really loved him."

CHI POV

_How? How can he say something like that, how did he know the exact words I wanted to hear. He knew I really liked his brother and yet here he is, after all the pain I've caused him. Tooru was right, he is the only one who can make me cry, the only one I can fight with and tell my secrets too. He knew where to find me when I hadn't told a soul. He knew to come comfort me when even I thought I wanted to be alone. Ryuu. Is it possible that my love for Tooru blinded me from seeing your care toward me?_

_His shoulder is so warm, so strong. It feels so right to lean into him and let him support me._

"Comfort me" _Why did I say that! Wait, his arms around me…. they feel so right, I fit into him perfectly._

RYUU POV

_She looks so weak. I love when she gives up and shows the girl in her. I love this part of her just as much as her tomboy side. If I keep her here in my arms maybe she will stop crying and shivering. I know I can at least do that much to comfort her. But her hands, if she keeps clawing my back like that I'm not sure I will be able to stay still._

_Before it became too much she whispered into my chest, through her hesitant sobs,_

"Ryu…" _almost a moan. I was nearly at my limit. For years I had been holding back, but in a moment, the way she said my name, I could no longer restrain myself. I wanted her._

_My emotions were going crazy. If I did anything would I be taking advantage of her? She was lost, heart broken, was it so wrong? To put my feelings before hers, my desires before hers? But at the same time, I knew I could make her forget all her woes. Make her focus on only me and her, together. I knew we were right for each other even if she didn't know that herself. I could help her realize that. Chizu! The one girl who has always driven me mad, but at the same time grounded me. Every time she smiles at me my heart jumps, my stomach flutters…_

_Now, for the first time in her presence I feel sure, I feel like, this is the moment and if I don't seize it, she will never know how I truly feel. Ryuu, this is it, its time to show Chizuru that you truly love her._

CHI POV

_Ryuu began to pull me away from him, I thought he was going to give me some speech about getting over it, or manning up, but instead he gently wiped the tears from my cheeks and rested his hands on my shoulders, I could see his brain working behind his oddly bright eyes. I stared into his dark gaze and before I knew it his lips were on mine._

_At first he didn't move, and it took me while to understand, but it just felt so right. My lips parted and I met his kiss. His hands coiled into my hair as he pulled me into his kiss, deepening it. I could taste his hot breath, like molten chocolate. I wound my arms around his waist and straightened my back to level his height with mine._

_He pulled himself from me panting, he moaned my name,_ "Chizuru…" _I looked into his droopy eyes and reached up to brush his face. I could sense his nervousness and I could feel myself getting anxious._

"Chizuru, do you still want me to comfort you?"

_I felt my freezing cheeks blush bright red and I felt a warm sensation run through my body to my very core. I couldn't even answer him right, all I managed was a girly,_ "mmmhm". _Which was apparently enough for him. In the blink of an eye Ryuu had picked me up and was carrying me to the storage sheds on the docks, we had played there many times as kids and I knew where he was headed. The first locker was full of cots used to stock the ships that came to dock. We used to build forts with them and have wars in the storage sheds._

_I knew tonight those cots would have an entirely different purpose._

_His voice had become slightly gruff, and manly. He sounded strained._ "Chizu I won't do anything you don't want to do."

_His kindness, for the first time in a long time, actually annoyed me. I was ready, although I had never thought I would be, I knew it to be true. I wanted Ryuu, and he was stalling. I wanted him mad, aggressive even, I wanted the real Ryuu and I knew how to get him._ "I thought I told you to stop talking to me!"

RYUU POV

_Did she really just say that? Is she mad at me? No. The look in her eyes, impatience? She only shows me those eyes when I am not doing what she wants. She wants this? Is this real? Well fine, I wont talk to her. I will only touch her. Everywhere._

CHI POV

_Finally! That's the look I want to see! He figured out I was irritated. I guess knowing each other for so long has paid off after all._

END OF POV

With his foot Ryuu undid the latch to the locker and threw it up, it banged against the roof and Chizu was afraid someone would hear, but Ryuu quickly made her forget. He placed her on a stack of cots and positioned himself over her, still standing, his arms on either side of her. His dark eyes peered into hers, he could see her anxiousness.

With one arm he pushed her back on the cot, she expected more kisses, more caresses but that is not what Ryuu did. He was mad, if she wanted this, he was going to give her everything.

He grasped her head and exposed her white slender neck, pushing her orange hair out of the way. He latched onto her with great force and swirled his tongue around on her neck. He could taste the sweet salt of her, taking in her intoxicating scent, the very one he had resisted since he went through puberty. He chuckled at the thought.

"What's so funny?" Chi almost squeaked, but Ryuu only shook his head, he wasn't talking. He was busy claiming his girl. "Ryuu, stop you are going to leave a mark."

His tongue started to move its way down her neck, but before too long it met opposition from her jacket. Impatience filled him, he lifted her up to a sitting position and he unzipped her coat. He saw her shiver and he moved to close the shed door. When he turned back toward Chizu she let out a gasp of surprise. His eyes had changed, she could see the lust that filled them and she grinned. With one quick motion she removed her coat and before she could do more Ryuu was on her again.

His hand slipped right under her sailor shirt and his hand found her soft pert mounds. He grasped her right breast firmly which made Chi let out a gasp of surprise. Ryuu massaged her willing breasts making Chizu moan quietly with pleasure.

It wasn't enough; Ryuu lifted her shirt above her head and began to fumble with her bra. Movies made this seem so simple, after a few futile seconds he decided to just push it up out of the way and within seconds his mouth was sucking at her light brown nipples. They hardened quickly from their sudden exposure to the frigid air. As his tongue swirled around them Chi's moans grew louder, he kneaded the other girl while his mouth focused on the other.

Ryuu's concentration was broken when Chi's whole body gave a shiver and her hips jerked up a bit. She was ready, he thought.

He went up to her lips, wet from her slight drooling. He kissed her deeply, thrusting his tongue inside her mouth, their mouths mingling, saliva disappearing quickly as they fought for whose tongue belonged in whose mouth. During their war of a kiss Ryuu managed to sit Chi on his lap, legs around him. He removed her bra more easily now and tossed it to the floor.

He grasped her hair and pulled her waist closer to his body

She wanted to see more of his fit body, being in the perfect position she crossed her arms and pulled his shirt over his head, parting their kiss. Her eyes shot down to his rock hard abs. He had been running for as a long as she could remember, his lean muscular body was heaving. She could tell he was holding back. She undid the drawstring on his running shorts and hooked her thumbs at the sides of his pants, Ryuu smoothly stood up and she pulled his pants and boxers off to expose his meat, fully erect and waiting for her.

He pushed her back onto the cot roughly and ran his hands up her smooth silky thighs, pushing her mini skirt up and hooking his fingers around her underwear and pulling them down in that same instant, exposing her virgin jewels, her hair down there was glistening with her sex juices.

"No! Ryuu! Don't look down there!" Chi protested but before she could clamp her hands over her pussy his face beat her to it. He began to lick and suck her folds, he quickly located the sensitive place and he flicked it with his tongue-sending Chi screeching with ecstasy. Her body convulsed with the sensation and she drew in a quick breath. Ryuu repeated the motion over and over, her breath growing faster and sharper with each lick. Her sex had begun to pulse so he stopped and moved back to her boobs. He licked and massaged them as well and eventually he paused and stared into her eyes, fear was present in them but also love and desire.

Chizu nodded to him and closed her eyes. He ran his fingers over her tender lips getting them wet; he then ran his hand up and down his shaft so as to make this as painless as possible. He wanted to finish and he knew hurting her was a bad idea.

"Chizuru, open your eyes. I want to see your emotions just as I will let you see mine. That is, if I have permission to talk."

Chi just smiled as she opened her eyes, looking up at him. Ryuu positioned himself at her opening and gently began to push in. Chi let out a soft moan as Ryuu entered her, he hesitated when he met the opposition he had dreaded. Without asking if Chi was ready Ryuu pushed into her in one swift movement.

Chi clenched around him, grinding her teeth. Ryuu didn't move a muscle even though his body was screaming at him to continue, to take her and pound her forever to make up for all the lost years but he cared for her too much so he waited.

Eventually she opened her eyes, and Ryuu pushed the rest of the way in and slowly drew himself out. He stared into her eyes, longing but also pain filled them, he wanted to badly to ravish her but he knew she would never forgive him for that.

"Go ahead Ryuu, I can take it. I know you want more."

Oh how he loved her and her competitiveness. With nothing more than that he thrust into her, he heard her breath catch in her throat but he didn't care, he drew out and in, each stroke a bit faster than the last. After a few moments her pained breath turned back into the sweet moans he had heard before. He leaned over to kiss her again, still penetrating her faster than before. Her hips began to swell up off the bloodied cot to meet his rhythm. They quickly fell into sync with each other.

Everything just felt so right, their bodies fit perfectly, and their scents mingling and complimenting one another. Her hair was sprawled out around her head in a haphazard way as she tossed her head from side to side as new waves of pleasure overwhelmed her.

Ryuu had never felt so invigorated before, his energy was all accumulating, he knew he was close and he began to feel nervous. He shouldn't release inside her, they were still only kids and he knew she wasn't on the pill.

Ryuu didn't have to think too long about that, through her quickened breath Chi managed to utter, "turn around Ryuu" and before he knew it she was swallowing him and her pussy was above his face, dripping with juice. He gratefully lapped it up and stuck two fingers inside her, pumping her in and out. Her moans felt amazing around his dick, and for her first time blowing someone she was doing pretty good. Better than he had ever imagined. After a few scraping sensations he wheezed out a warning for her, "No teeth, use your lips."

And she did, sucking her lips around her teeth she moved up and down his length, slightly increasing her speed while trying not to gag, but she could tell he was close, she was too. They both started to twitch and moan.

Chi came first after Ryuu flicked her clit one last time, sending her over the edge, and the moan she let out sent him over as well, releasing his hot seed into her waiting mouth. She caught it all and swallowed after she released him from her warm soft orifice.

She turned and fell on top of him, eyes closed from exhaustion. Ryuu peaked down at her messed up orange fur ball. She was going yell at him for that later when she couldn't comb it out. He chuckled again.

"What is it this time?" Chi asked, exasperated.

"Nothing really. Just thinking how gorgeous you are when you are mad at me. How do you feel?"

"Better than I imagined. Ryuu, despite how dumb I've been, I'm glad my first time was with you."

"Same. – Chizuru, do you know how long I have waited for this moment?"

"Mm-mm" she barely made the noise but the resonance filled Ryuu's chest as she lay upon him, naked for all but her skirt, which was hiked up to her waist.

" A very, very long time."

* * *

RING RING RING

RING RING RING

Ryuu snapped up at the sound, sending Chizu slapping down on the other side of the cot, waking her abruptly. She sat up and looked around. "Holy shit that really happened." She jumped up in search of her bra. Ryuu had located his pants and dug out his cell phone, he answered while pulling on his boxers and shorts.

""Ryuu! Where the heck are you two? Chi's mom is worried sick and she isn't answering her cell""

"Oh, Kazehaya, Sorry, she is with me, we went for a walk after Tooru left and her phone died."

""Ryuu, do you know what time it is? It's 4am man! Where did you guys walk to?""

"4? Shit, we…we…must have just lost track of time."

""Yeah alright, get her home okay? Now.""

"We are on our way, just tell Chi's mom it'll take a few minutes, we are a ways from the house."

""Yeah yeah, she's expecting you home real soon, you better have her cleaned up man."

"Kazehaya I—"

CLICK

"Well shit, Chizu I think we fell asleep, it's 4am, your mom is worried sick. Lets hurry and clean ourselves up and I will take you home."

She walked over to him with heavy lidded eyes and pulled him close to her, gripping his shirt with two hands. He peered into her eyes and and moved quickly into a kiss. "I'll never forget how comforting you are."


End file.
